An LED bulb of an existing magnetic suspension LED lamp is suspended on a base only by using magnetic force provided by the base. In order to supply power to LED lamp beads in the LED bulb, the following two ways are generally adopted: the LED bulb is connected with a power source end in the base by a power wire to realize wired power supply, or a button hole battery is arranged in the LED bulb to realize power supply. The former way is a wired power supply way with the power wire, which reduces the sense of science and technology of the magnetic suspension LED lamp. The latter way increases the weight of the LED bulb, causing that the magnetic force on the base is hard to keep the LED bulb in a suspension state when the quantity of electricity in the internal button hole battery is decayed.
In addition, the existing magnetic suspension LED lamp cannot realize a dynamic swinging effect, and generally adopts the white-light LED as a light source, causing single light emission and no change in light-emitting colors.
A wireless charging technology is a novel charging technology that emerges in recent years. The wireless charging technology based on an electromagnetic induction principle is already mature currently. The technology provides a preferred solution for wireless charging of portable electronic equipment.
An RGB mode (red, green and blue) is a color standard in industry. Various colors are obtained by changing and superposing three color channels of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). At present, an RGB-light LED light-emitting component is already matured, and can achieve flexible conversion of the light-emitting colors.
In addition, LED lamps in the prior art only have a lighting function, thereby causing a single function and lacking of the sense of science and technology and the interest. In addition, the existing LED lamps generally adopt a monochromatic LED as the light source, which emits single light and cannot realize flexible adjustment of the light-emitting colors.